Funkloch
by ReneeLover
Summary: Garret und Renee müssen mit Garrets Vertrauensbruch nach Mexiko klar kommen, wobei ein Raubüberfall sehr hilfreich ist . Spielt nach Die Handschrift des Mörders.
1. Teil 1

TITEL: Funkloch  
AUTOR: Mel  
TEIL: 1/3  
FSK: ab Teil 3 ab 16, wegen eindeutigen erotischen Aspekten  
PAIRING: Renee/Garret  
GENRE: Drama  
SPOILER: Spielt nach „Die Handschrift des Mörders"  
INHALT: Garret und Renee müssen mit Garrets Vertrauensbruch nach Mexiko klar kommen, wobei ein Raubüberfall sehr hilfreich ist   
DISCLAIMER: Tim Kring ist der Boss – ich bin nur Trittbrettfahrer  
BEMERKUNG: Meine erste Happy Ending Garret/Renee Story. Ich bin ganz stolz darauf.

**Funkloch**

**Teil 1**

Ein dumpfes Pochen hallte in ihrem Traum immer wieder durch ihren Kopf, ließ sie sich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her wälzen, ehe sie verschlafen ein Auge öffnete und missmutig auf die Digitalanzeige ihres Weckers schielte. Nur das da, wo er stehen sollte Dunkelheit herrschte. Wer hatte den Strom abgestellt? Und... woher kamen diese pochende Kopfschmerzen?

Wieder das Geräusch. Dieses Mal laut und deutlich. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass es ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür war, das immer stärker und unnachgiebiger wurde. Wer war so verrückt und Lebensmüde, sie mitten aus ihrem Schlaf in der Nacht zu reißen? Als es wieder klopfte, stand sie auf, wobei sie hart und ungebremst gegen etwas stieß. Glas klirrte, als ihr Weinglas gegen die geleerte Rotweinflasche stieß. Plötzlich wusste sie wieder woher die Kopfschmerzen kamen...

"Verdammt hat das weh getan...," fluchte sie laut und versuchte sich in ihrer eigenen Wohnung zu orientieren. Ganz hervorragend, sie war tatsächlich auf ihrem Sofa eingeschlafen. Aber kein Wunder, sie war schließlich die halbe Nacht in seinem Büro gesessen und hatte auf seine Rückkehr gewartet. In den letzten Stunden danach, hatte sie versucht ein paar Antworten für all jene Menschen zu finden, denen sie Rechenschaft über sein Verhalten ablegen musste. Das Ergebnis hatte ihr nicht gefallen. Und ermüdet war sie einfach eingeschlafen.

Sie tastete sich etwas munterer über den Flur, spähte durch den Spion und seufzte frustriert. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Trotzdem öffnete sie ihre Sicherheitsschlösser und machte die Tür einen Spalt auf. 

„Garret?"

„Renee," wie er so mit seinem verunsicherten Blick, den müden Augen auf ihrer Türschwelle stand, kam Renee der Vergleich mit einem kleinen Schuljungen, der zwar wusste, dass er ungezogen gewesen war, aber keine Ahnung davon hatte, was genau er angestellt hatte. Das machte sie nur noch wütender. Das war wieder einmal typisch Garret... tat immer was er für richtig hielt, ohne Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer. Besser gesagt speziell auf ihre Gefühle. Sie hoffte für ihn, dass er, wenn er hier war um sich für sein Verhalten von vorhin zu entschuldigen, auch gute Argumente vorbringen konnte. Antworten, die sie wenigstens morgen vor Gericht, vor dem Bürgermeister nicht völlig dumm dastehen ließ. Aber wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte wollte sie nicht wirklich mit ihm reden. Das sie ihre Tür geöffnet hatte war ihr selbst ein Rätsel.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", Verunsicherung lag auch in seiner Stimme, und es reichte ein kurzer Blick in Renees müde Augen um die Antwort zu kennen, bevor sie sie laut und gewohnt aggressiv aussprach.

„Nein."

Schweigen machte sich zwischen ihnen breit und nicht zum ersten Mal fühlten sie beide, dass sie an einen Punkt in ihrer Beziehung angelangt waren, wo es immer schwieriger wurde wieder zueinander zu finden, zu vertrauen und zu respektieren.

„Wenn du möchtest das deine Nachbarn alles hören, was ich dir zu sagen habe..."

„Sie werden gar nichts hören, weil ich wieder Schlafen gehe und das gleiche rate ich auch dir.", sie versuchte ihre Tür wieder zu schließen, doch Garret reagierte schneller und drückte seine Rechte dagegen. Wut blitzte in ihren Augen auf, aber Garret war mutig genug, dies einfach zu ignorieren. Er war hier um zumindest die Wogen zu glätten. Er verlangte gar nicht, dass sie ihn verstand. Nicht sofort. Es war ihm klar, dass sie wütend auf ihn, vielleicht sogar enttäuscht, war.  
Entschuldigen wollte er sich nicht. Auch nicht rechtfertigen. Er hatte getan, was getan werden musste. Wäre sie mit ihm vor Ort gewesen, hätte sie ihm sicher zugestimmt. Hätte sie ihm am Telefon zugehört, anstatt ihn mit Vorwürfen zu überhäufen, hätte sie verstanden. Jetzt war wohl nur noch wichtig ihr klar zu machen, dass das nichts persönliches gewesen war und es keinen Grund gab länger als nötig die Gekränkte zu spielen...

„Nimm deine Hand von meiner Tür," zischte sie ihn leise an und verstand nicht, wieso er jetzt mitten in der Nacht reden wollte. Ein paar Stunden nachdem sie wütend gegangen war. Er konnte sich doch ausrechnen wie gut sie auf ihn zu sprechen war.

„Du wolltest Antworten...", sagte er statt ihrer Bitte nachzukommen. 

„Aber nicht mitten in der Nacht!"

„Morgen?", bot Garret überraschend ruhig, aber mit einem nervösen Flackern in den Augen, an.

Es hatte viele solche Nächte gegeben, wo der eine vor der Tür des anderen gestanden hatte und sich eine Entschuldigung abgerungen hatte. Doch heute war irgendetwas anders, heute hatte er die dumpfe Vorahnung würde sie nicht so leicht mit sich spielen lassen - es stand nicht die übliche Versöhnung im Schlafzimmer an.

„Garret... ich habe zu tun. Ich muss in wenigen Stunden ins Gericht. Schon vergessen? Du hast mir Arbeit aus Mexiko mitgebracht."

„Wofür ich noch kein Dankeschön bekam..."

Ein leiser, scharfer Atemzug von Renee schnitt ihm das Wort ab und sein Blick nahm einen erstaunten Ausdruck an. Was hatte er jetzt wieder falsches gesagt? Er wollte ja keine überschwängliche Bekundung ihrer Dankbarkeit, nur ein wenig Anerkennung. Er hatte sich schließlich in Mexiko den Arsch aufgerissen, um einen Killer zu finden, den sie seit fünf Jahren jagten, hatte sein Leben riskiert und fast aus Rachsucht den Killer erschießen lassen. Er machte sich deswegen schreckliche Vorwürfe und Gedanken über sich selbst... Und das was vorhin passiert war.. nun er hatte sie nicht mit Absicht aus seinem Büro geworfen... doch offensichtlich nahm sie ihm das verdammt übel.

„Wofür soll ich dir danken? Dafür dass ich morgen zahlreiche Telefonate führen darf, damit die Verhaftung vor Gericht rechtswirksam ist? Dafür das du meine Glaubwürdigkeit gegenüber Polizei und Grenzpolizei beider Länder ruiniert hast? Oder dafür dass ich dem Bürgermeister erklären darf, wieso ich meine Mitarbeiter nicht im Griff habe?"

„Ich bin nicht dein Mitarbeiter," fuhr Garret etwas gereizt auf. Wenn er etwas in letzter Zeit hasste, dann ihre ständige Bekundung wer über wen stand. Und heute Nacht war es das, was er am wenigsten hören wollte.

„Was auch immer," sagte Renee frustriert, während ihre Augen eine ganz andere Sprache sprachen – sie waren gezeichnet von der Enttäuschung über ihn. Es war nicht gekränkter Stolz, wie meist bei ihren Differenzen, nicht die gekränkte Berufsehre oder die Probleme, die er ihr mit seinen Handlungen eingebracht hatte, sondern alleine die Enttäuschung über ihn und das er schamlos ihre erste kleine berufliche Schwäche ihm gegenüber ausgenutzt hatte. Sie hatte sich nur auf sein Abenteuer eingelassen, weil er ihr etwas bedeutete, weil sie ihm einen Gefallen erweisen wollte.. und das war nun das Ergebnis.. ein riesengroßer Scherbenhaufe und er wollt es nicht sehen.

„Hör zu Renee, wenn du mich anhören würdest... eine Kaffee zum Beispiel wäre großartig."

„Ich kann nicht, Garret. Ich kann nicht," sie sah ihn versucht gelassen an, versuchte ihre Kühle zu wahren, aber ihre Augen schafften es einfach nicht Garret wie üblich in solchen Situation von oben herab anzustarren. Garret zögerte, wollte die Tür einfach aufdrücken und sich ungebeten einladen, nur um ihr zu sagen, was er sich die halbe Nacht zurecht gelegt hatte, nachdem er im Auto ziellos umher gefahren war. Er spürte, dass sie vielleicht gar nichts dagegen hätte, wenn er die Initiative ergriff...

Doch das war nur das, was er sich wünschte und weil er schwieg, aus Angst das falsche zu tun, drückte Renee mit einem bedauernden Blick ihm ihre Tür vor seiner Nase ins Schloss.

---

**Ein paar Tage später**  
„Bitte sehr, ihr Tisch, Sir," der Kellner führte Garret an einen kleinen, runden Tisch in einer Nische. Renee saß bereits auf ihrem Platz und sah ihm ruhig entgegen. Vor sich hatte sie eine dicke Aktenmappe liegen auf der ihre Hand ruhte, während die andere ganz gegen ihre nach Außen gezeigte Ruhe, nervös am Wasserglas spielte.

Garret trat unsicher auf sie zu und die Begrüßung fiel wie erwartet kühl und unpersönlich aus. Es tat weh, musste sich Garret eingestehen.

„Renee..."

„Setzt dich," Renee zeigte auf den freien Stuhl. „Ich will mich nicht lange mit small talk aufhalten Garret. Darum - kommen wir gleich zum geschäftlichen?"

Sie hatte es als Frage formuliert, doch Garret wusste, dass es keine andere Antwort geben durfte, als ein Ja. Also nickte er, bestellte beim Kellner etwas zu trinken und wunderte sich darüber, dass Renee ihr Lieblingsrestaurant für eine dienstliche Besprechung gewählt hatte, anstatt wie üblich in sein Büro zu kommen. Üblich... an dem Wort stieß sich Garret schmerzhaft. Seit letzter Woche war sie nicht ein einziges Mal in die Gerichtsmedizin gekommen, sondern hatte ihre Angestellten geschickt um Berichte abzuholen. Termine für das Gericht ließ sie ihre Sekretärin mit ihm ausmachen und Garret hatte die dunkle Vorahnung, dass das was sie heute mit ihm zu besprechen hatte unangenehm werden würde. Wieso sonst sollte sie sich von ihrem hohen Ross begeben, um mit ihm nach einer Woche wieder zu reden?

Sie öffnete mit zusammengepressten Lippen die Aktenmappe und vermied es Garret anzusehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie schlecht es ihr ging, wie die letzten schlaflosen Nächte sie gezeichnet hatten. Sie hatte nicht vor diesen Termin von persönlichen Gefühlen und Problemen sabotieren zu lassen. 

Renee schob Garret ein paar Unterlagen zu. „Ich brauche hier von dir ein paar Unterschriften wegen Mexiko. Und hier," sie legte ihm ein weiteres Dokument vor. „Ebenfalls. Damit erklärst du, dass du auf eigene Faust gehandelt hast, ganz gegen meine Anordnung... was ist?", erbost unterbrach sie ihre Erklärungen und blickte nun doch Garret direkt ins Gesicht, das mit jedem weiteren Wort von ihr grimmiger geworden war.

Noch hatte Garret nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass das alles hier nur ein Vorwand gewesen war, um mit ihm zu reden, damit sich endlich wieder alles zwischen ihnen entspannen konnte und sie wieder da weitermachen würden, wo sie vor Mexiko aufgehört hatten.  
Aber bei jedem weiteren Wort von Renee, war ihm klar geworden, dass dem nicht so war. Renee schien sich nicht im geringsten mehr dafür zu interessieren, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte. Jetzt wollte sie scheinbar nur noch, dass er die Verantwortung übernahm.

Er hatte zwar wütend auffahren wollen, doch als er ihr direkt in die Augen blickte, die ihm signalisierten, dass er den Bogen nicht überspannen sollte, sah er etwas, dass ihn verunsicherte. Renee sah müde aus. Nicht nur physisch und etwas anderes lag in ihrem Blick... etwas fremdes, das er so gut wie noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer so zu reagieren wie er es noch vor einer Sekunde vorgehabt hatte.

Und Renee, die spürte, dass er etwas in ihr gesehen hatte, was er nicht kannte, senkte ihren Blick. Er hatte ihre Schwäche gesehen und das war ihr unangenehm.

Etwas ruhiger als geplant sagte er schließlich: „Darum geht es dir also?"

„Bitte?", ihre Augen wanderten zurück zu ihm und dieses Mal war keine Schwäche darin zu lesen. Nur noch der gewohnte, gezügelte Zorn.

„Mich fertig zu machen? Interessiert dich überhaupt nicht meine Version der Geschichte? Die Gründe für meine Entscheidungen?"

„Oh doch Garret," zischte sie ihn über den Tisch an. „Vor einer Woche."

„Ich hab es ja versucht zu erklären..."

„Nein hast du nicht. Außer zu zählst deinen kläglichen Versuch mich mitten in der Nacht mit deinem Besuch zu beehren dazu. Bei dem du mich wohl nur beschwichtigen wolltest, um nach einer Woche Abstinenz im vertrauten Bett zu laden."

Garret zuckte getroffen zurück. „Das ist nicht fair von dir Renee."

„Das Leben ist nie fair."

"Ich wollte doch nur...," Garret zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war Hoffnungslos. Es würde nicht funktionieren. Nicht hier, wo sie gezwungen waren leise zu bleiben, damit nicht das ganze Restaurant alles mitbekam. Aber er hatte das Bedürfnis sich seinen Frust laut von der Seele zu brüllen und wie er Renee kannte, hatte sie das geahnt.. darum das Restaurant, nicht sein Büro. Frustriert stieß Garret die Luft durch die Nase und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Wenn sie unfair kämpfen wollte, dann sollte sie ihren Kampf bekommen.

„Du wolltest nur was?", Renee funkelte ihn wütend an. „Mich in jener Nach davon überzeugen, dass du tun musstest was getan werden musste? Das du ein Held bist? Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, Garret. Nichts weiter. Und das weißt du auch."

Überrumpelt von ihrem zweiten heftigen Angriff blinzelte Garret getroffen und brauchte einen Moment um sich davon zu erholen. Den Moment nutzte Renee jedoch für einen weiteren Angriff aus.

„Dich interessiert doch nur, was in deinen Augen richtig ist. Ja gut, vielleicht wäre uns der Killer entwischt, bis die mexikanische Polizei endlich etwas unternommen hätte, aber wir hätten sicher eine neue Chance bekommen. Wir marschieren nicht einfach in ein fremdes Land und spielen den Helden, nur weil uns gerade danach ist. Und wir tun auch nicht unbedingt alles, um eine Person, die uns angeblich etwas bedeutet in eine verdammt schwierige Situation zu bringen. Und wenn doch, dann interessieren wir uns zumindest für den Ärger der ihr blüht und bemühen uns darum, mitzuwirken, dass dieser gering ausfällt. Aber manchen Menschen bedeutet das offensichtlich recht wenig. Manche Menschen interessieren sich nicht für die Karriere des anderen," Renee spürte dass sie sich in Rage redete, dass die alte Enttäuschung von letzter Woche noch ziemlich tief saß und ihr der Zorn Tränen in die Augen trieb. Sie wollte nicht, dass Garret sie sah und versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber es fiel ihr schwer, während sie sich ihren Frust von der Seele redete. „Ich habe sehr viel riskiert, als ich alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt habe, damit du nach Mexiko fliegen konntest, und ich habe noch sehr viel mehr riskiert, um dich zu decken, als du nicht zurück gekehrt bist... alles was ich wollte, war ein paar erklärende Worte als du zurückkamst. Aber du hast mich lieber weg geschickt, als mir zu sagen, was dich bewegt hatte, was dich quälte. Wie schön, dass Jordan gleich zur Stelle war, als ich ging."

„Oh bitte Renee," er war von ihrem Ausbruch betroffen, aber als sie es wieder einmal schaffte irgendwie im Laufe eines Streites auf Jordan zu kommen, kam Verärgerung auf.

„Was denn?", sie riss erstaunt die Augen auf und machte ein gespielt unschuldiges Gesicht. „Hab ich mich verguckt oder war es nur Jordans Geist, der an mir vorbei in dein Büro schwebte?"

„Ich habe in dieser Nacht alles gebraucht, nur keine Vorwürfe und Vorhaltungen, okay?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich dir diese gemacht hätte? Ich bin ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, auch wenn du das hin und wieder zu vergessen scheinst. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Und das stand immer an erster Stelle bei dieser Geschichte. Du warst in Mexiko, nur wenige Meilen von einem gefährlichen Killer entfernt und deine letzten Worte, die ich von dir hörte, bevor du dich Tage lang nicht mehr gemeldet hattest, waren „Ich bin in einem Funkloch." Sehr originell, Garret," sie verzog das Gesicht und spielte erneut an ihrem Glas. Es war nicht einfach für sie ihm einfach so einzugestehen, dass er ihr tatsächlich so viel bedeutete. Das sie sich gesorgt hatte und erst dann der Beruf als zweites gekommen war.

Plötzlich war seine Hand auf ihrer und von dieser Reaktion völlig überrumpelt zog sie perplex ihre Hand zurück. Es war nur ein spontaner Reflex gewesen, doch sie sah sofort, dass Garret davon nicht begeistert war. Doch er sagte nichts und versuchte nicht noch einmal ihre Hand zu nehmen. Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, konnte aber nichts mehr daran ändern. Es war passiert und es tat weh.

„Ich verstehe," murmelte er schließlich enttäuscht.

„Du verstehst gar nichts," presste Renee zwischen ihre Lippen hindurch. War er über ihre Reaktion enttäuscht oder bemitleidete er nur sich nur und seine Situation?

Plötzlich stand Renee ruckartig auf. Sie musste weg von hier. Weg von ihm.  
„Ich... ich muss mich kurz frisch machen, entschuldige," murmelte sie, vermied es ihn anzusehen und floh regelrecht vom Tisch Richtung Toiletten.

Sie hörte auf den Weg dorthin Tumult im Empfangsbereich des Restaurants, doch interessierte es sie wenig, und sie warf nicht einmal einen Blick in die Richtung, als sie in die Toilette flüchtete, die Tür zuwarf und sich dagegen lehnte. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete ein zwei Mal tief durch und wünschte sich auf einen anderen Planeten. Dann kamen die Tränen, wütende, zornige, bedauernde Tränen, für die sie sich schämte und die sie so lange zurück gehalten hatte. Bei jedem Streit mit Garret war sie stark geblieben, hatte versucht ihm nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, wie leicht es eigentlich war, sie zu verletzten, dass sie nicht die starke Frau war, die sie als Anwältin spielte...

---

Als Renee so plötzlich vom Tisch floh, war Garret ebenfalls aufgestanden. Er wollte ihr nachgehen, sich entschuldigen, auch wenn er der Meinung war, dass sie genau so viel Anteil an der Miesere hatte wie er selbst. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass dieses Mal einiges anders war, als sonst. Sie hatte so zerbrechlich gewirkt, so verletzt. Aber dann lenkten ihn laute Stimmen ab, die sich vom Eingang des Restaurant in das Restaurant hinein bewegten.

Er blickte in die entsprechende Richtung und erstarrte.

Drei bewaffnete und maskierte Männer drängten die Angestellten aus dem Empfangsbereich in das Restaurant. Sofort brach allgemeine Panik aus. Es wurde geschrieen, ein Schuss ging los, verletzte aber Gott sei Dank niemanden.

Garret versuchte erst gar nicht herauszufinden, um was es bei dem Überfall ging, als er sich langsam von seinem Tisch fortbewegte.

Die Männer teilten sich inzwischen auf. Einer blieb am Durchgang stehen, ein anderer rannte zu den Toiletten, um nachzusehen ob sich dort noch Gäste aufhielten und Garrets Herz blieb einen Moment fast vor Angst stehen. Doch er kam alleine zurück. Wo auch immer Renee war... sie war unentdeckt geblieben. Der Dritte marschierte zwischen den Tischen umher und forderte mit vorgehaltener Waffe die Gäste auf ihren Schmuck, Bargeld und sonstige Wertgegenstände in einen Sack zu werfen.

„Sir? Darf ich um die Uhr, ihr Handy, und Bargeld bitten?"

Garret sah den Mann an. Viel sah er nicht, dank der Skimaske, aber die Augen waren kalt, und bewegten sich nervös hin und her. Er schätzte seine Chancen ein mit ihm vernünftig zu reden und noch bevor er etwas dummes tun konnte, forderte ihn der Räuber unsanft mit einem Schlag des Kolbens der Waffe in die Seite erneut auf zu tun, was er gesagt hatte. Garret nahm seine Uhr ab, kramte ein paar Dollarnoten aus seinen Taschen zusammen und warf mit bedauern sein Handy hinterher.

Der Mann ging weiter, um eine Gold behängte ältere Dame um ihr Habe zu erleichtern.

Garret schob sich weiter Schritt für Schritt auf die Toiletten zu.

Dort angekommen wartete er auf einen günstigen Moment, um in der Damentoilette zu verschwinden.

Drinnen war es ruhig, nur das leise Summen des Ventilators und der Klimaanlage war zu hören.

„Renee?", Garret hielt seine Stimme leise und sah ängstlich zur Tür hinter sich. Als keine Antwort kam, hob er die Lautstärke etwas an.

„Renee?"

In diesem Moment hallte von draußen erneut ein Schuss durch das Restaurant ...

tbc


	2. Teil 2

Garret verharrte einen Moment völlig bewegungslos, während der Schuss noch immer in seinen Ohren widerhallte. Er zögerte.. sollte er weiter nach Renee suchen oder draußen nachsehen, was passiert war? Vielleicht wurde ein Arzt benötigt, auch wenn er nicht mehr besonders in Übung war, konnte er zur Abwechslung mal jemanden helfen, der noch atmete.

Doch da hörte er das Geräusch aus der letzten Kabine und er wusste, dass er sich zu große Sorgen um Renee machte, um wirklich noch weitere Gedanken an einen möglichen Verletzten zu verschwenden.

„Renee?", er ging vorsichtig auf die letzte Kabinentür zu und erschrak zu tote, als sie kurz bevor er sie erreichte, langsam aufging. Trotzdem machte sich Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er Renee erblickte. Wenn auch diese Renee nicht sehr viel gemein hatte, mit der ansonsten starken Frau, die ihn noch vor wenigen Augenblicken die Hölle heiß gemacht hatte. Garret war zwar hin und wieder ein Ignorant, aber nicht immer mit völliger Blindheit geschlagen. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass er Schuld daran trug, dass es ihr im Augenblick sicher nach ganz anderer Gesellschaft zumute war. Nur wusste Garret leider nicht, wie er das wieder geradebiegen konnte, ohne wie ein Trottel dazustehen.

„Gott sei Dank.. wieso gibst du mir keine Antwort?"

Renee starrte ihn etwas irritiert an, dann machte sich ein besorgter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Was denkst du? Nachdem ich den Schuss gehört habe, hielt ich es für das beste mich nicht zu rühren. Was ist überhaupt los?"

„Drei Männer rauben gerade die Gäste deines Italieners aus."

„Meines...," sie sah ihn fragend an, schüttelte dann den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit sich über kleine stichelnde Bemerkungen aufzuregen. Wenn er nicht gerne hier her kam, wieso hatte er es nie gesagt? „Ein Raubüberfall," sie war schockiert, aber nicht zu sehr, um die Situation, in der sie sich nun mit Garret befand ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. „Und wieso bist du hier? In der Tür geirrt?"

„Wenn es dich interessiert.. weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe," fuhr er sie an und hasste sich im selben Moment dafür. Er war nicht um sie besorgt gewesen um gleich da weiter zumachen, wo sie im Restaurant aufgehört hatten. Etwas beherrschter fügte er hinzu: „Einer der Räuber ist hier hinten kurz verschwunden um nachzusehen. Als er ohne dich auftauchte, hab ich mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht."

Eigentlich war sie von seiner offen dargelegten Sorge um sie gerührt, und wären die Umstände, wieso sie hier auf der Toilette festsaß, andere gewesen, hätte sie wohl auch anders reagiert, als sie es dann schließlich tat.

„Welche? Wieso er dir nicht die nervende Anwältin vom Hals geschafft hat?"

„Könnten wir nicht einfach eine Pause einlegen, bis das hier überstanden ist?", Garret konnte ihre Reaktion auf ihn zwar verstehen, aber die Situation hatte sich geändert. Sie saßen nicht mehr bei einem guten Glas Rotwein draußen im Restaurant und stritten für ihre Verhältnisse zivilisiert miteinander, sondern sollten lieber über einen glücklichen Ausgang bangen.

Renee war an Garret vorbei ans Wachbecken getreten und sah in den Spiegel. Es war offensichtlich, wieso sie sich hier her geflüchtet hatte. Ein Segen für Wasserfeste Mascara, dachte sie bitter und zum Teufel mit Garret, dem sie allerdings einen schrägen Blick in den Spiegel zu warf. Er stand hinter und wusste offensichtlich nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte.

Eine Pause einlegen, dachte sie bitte. Mit was? Mit den Gemeinheiten, die sie sich so gerne um die Ohren warfen? Dann würde ihnen in Zukunft schon nach fünf Minuten der Gesprächsstoff ausgehen.

Sein Anblick verunsicherte sie allerdings und sie fragte sich selbst, ob sein zerknirschter Eindruck sie eher erfreute, oder ob er ihr deswegen mehr leid tat, als sie sich im Augenblick selbst.

„Wieso hat man dich nicht entdeckt," anscheinend wollte er sich mit der ungewohnten Situation und der völlig fremden Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht auseinandersetzen.  
Renee seufzte. Wenn er mal wieder nicht den ersten Schritt machen wollte – sie ganz bestimmt auch nicht.

„Ich hatte den Schuss gehört und bin in die letzte Kabine geflüchtet. Als sich die Tür öffnete und Schritte ertönten, habe ich die Füße hochgezogen. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?" Renee nahm aus ihrer Handtasche ein Taschentuch und fing damit an zu retten was noch zu retten war und versuchte ihr Make-Up etwas aufzubessern. „Offensichtlich ist einer der drei Räuber nicht besonders klug. Sonst hätte er in die Kabinen geschaut, anstatt nur in den Raum. Und hätte ich gewusst, dass du mich verfolgst, wäre ich über die Hintertür geflohen."

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr witzig, Renee."

„Wieso?" Sie sah über den Spiegel erneut zu ihm und zog kurz die Augenbrauen enger. Er wirkte tatsächlich erbost. Aber das bremste sie nicht unbedingt aus, sondern reizte nur noch mehr. „Gehen dir langsam die Sprüche aus?", sie wusste nicht, wieso sie ihn noch immer verletzten wollte. Er war hier, wegen ihr. Er hatte sich sorgen gemacht, obwohl sie sich noch vor wenigen Minuten alles andere nur keine Liebesworte zugeworfen hatten. Das sollte ihr doch etwas bedeuten? War sie tatsächlich so nachtragend, so unnachgiebig, wie er ihr manchmal vorwarf? Oder war es ihr gutes Recht dieses Mal so zu sein, wie sie eben war? Schließlich konnte sie ja nichts für den Überfall da draußen, der sie unterbrochen hatte. Nur weil drei Finsterlinge die Absicht hatten die Reichen etwas ärmer zu machen, änderte das nichts an ihren Gefühlen für ihn im Moment. Das stimmte sie nicht auf einmal gnädiger oder ließ sie einfach vergessen, was für ein egoistisches, ignorantes Schwein Garret hin und wieder sein konnte.

Als Garret jedoch statt einer Antwort wütend mit der Faust gegen eine der Kabinentüren schlug, so dass sie laut krachend gegen die Rückwand der Kabine krachte, abprallte und laut ins Schloss fiel, fuhr Renee heftig zusammen und ihr Mascara-Stift fiel leise klappernd in das Waschbecken.  
Ihre Augen weideten sich und sie drehte sich vom Spiegel weg und sah ihn nun doch direkt an. So hatte sie ihn nun wirklich noch nie erlebt. Ein bisschen machte es ihr sogar Angst, aber sie brachte das Kunststück fertig, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Im Gegenteil - sie wagte es sogar, nicht auf den Grund seiner Reaktion einzugehen.

„Denkst du nicht, das war in Anbetracht dreier bewaffneter Verbrecher ein bisschen riskant und unüberlegt?"

„Ich...," Garrets Gesichtsausdruck blieb düster, die Augen waren verengt und er ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten. Als er einen Schritt auf Renee zumachte, wich sie automatisch einen nach hinten aus.

Garret bemerkte, welchen Eindruck er auf sie zu machen schien und blieb stehen. Beim Versuch sich zu entspannen spürte er das seine Faust schmerzte. Er war wirklich ein Idiot... ein riesen großer noch dazu – statt irgendetwas zu klären, machte er ihr jetzt auch noch Angst. Das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Er hatte nur nicht gewusst wohin mit all der aufgestauten Wut. Für gewöhnlich schaffte sie es regelmäßig ihn auf 180 zu bringen, nur war er dann meist in der Lage sie aus seinem Büro zu werfen, oder sie ging bevor er Dinge sagen konnte, die ihm hinter her sicher leid täten.  
Hier jedoch konnte er nicht einfach aus dem Raum flüchten. Außer er hatte vor das Restaurant in einen seiner eigenen schwarzen Leichensäcke zu verlassen. Er hatte nur seinen Ärger freien Lauf gelassen und ihr damit einen Garret gezeigt, der ihm jetzt auf einmal sehr peinlich war. Aber es war zu spät den Schwanz einzuklemmen. Sie bekamen vielleicht nie wieder solch eine Gelegenheit, um alles auf den Tisch zu bringen, was seit dem Anfang ihrer komplizierten Beziehung unausgesprochen geblieben war.

„Herrgott Renee... hör dir doch nur einmal zu," sagte er schließlich eindringlich, während Renee nicht einzuschätzen wusste, was gerade zwischen ihnen passierte. Vorhin im Restaurant hatte es sich gut und richtig angefühlt Garret einmal klar zu machen, dass er mit ihr nicht seinen Launen entsprechend umspringen durfte wie er wollte. Dieses Privileg überließ sie gerne seinen Mitarbeitern. Denn sie war viel mehr. So wie es aussah, war sie die Frau, die ihm etwas bedeutete. Auch wenn er eine merkwürdige Art hatte ihr dies zu zeigen. 

Sie war verunsichert und fragte sich, ob sie vorhin nicht ein wenig zu weit gegangen war. Aber eines wusste sie... er war ganz sicher im Moment nicht in der Position sie zu kritisieren. Eine dementsprechend abwehrende Haltung nahm sie ein, doch Garret ließ sich nicht davon einschüchtern.

„Hör uns zu. Einer macht einen Schritt auf den anderen zu, und der andere weicht sofort aus. Der eine macht einen Kompromiss, der andere verlangt gleich mehr. So kommen wir nie weiter. Es wird sich alles immer nur im Kreis drehen..."

„Willkommen im Club," sie konnte nicht anders, auch wenn sie sich auf die Zunge biss. Es musste einfach raus. Hatte sie ihm jemals etwas anderes zu verstehen gegeben in den letzten Monaten?

„So kann es nicht weiter gehen."

„Sofern ich mich erinnere, habe ich nie etwas anderes behauptet."

„Ich meine... wenn wir uns angeblich doch etwas bedeuten, sollten wir es uns nicht wenigstens ein bisschen zeigen?"

„Also das," sie zeigte auf die Tür der Kabine. „War schon beängstigend, aber jetzt machst du mir wirklich angst."

Garret verzog seine Mundwinkeln zu einem kleinen Lächeln, das unsicher wirkte. Er hatte wirklich etwas übertrieben gehandelt, aber manchmal machte sie ihn einfach nur wahnsinnig. Auf allen Gebieten.

So standen sie einfach für einen Moment schweigend da – jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft, die sich jeweils um den anderen drehten und das Für und Wieder abwägten, doch dieses Mal war ein wenig mehr Hoffnung in der Stille zu spüren, als für gewöhnlich. Sie sahen sich nur kurz in die Augen, ehe sie verlegen zur Seite blickten, um nach den passenden Worten zu suchen, um die Kluft zwischen ihnen zu überwinden. Ein Geräusch vor der Tür, lenkte sie jedoch ab, noch bevor einer von ihnen den berühmten ersten Schritt machen konnte, auf den sie beide zu warten schienen.

Garret reagierte instinktiv und zog Renee am Arm mit sich in die Kabine. Er schloss die Tür auf einen kleinen Spalt und sah einen der Räuber hereinkommen. Sie hatten es gerade noch geschafft!

Der Mann lief in die Mitte des Waschraums und lauschte in die Stille. Als er sich dann den Kabinen näherte, schloss Garret rasch die Tür ganz und hoffte inständig, dass der Verbrecher noch einmal so dumm war und nicht genau hinsah. Tatsächlich entfernten sich die Schritte kurz darauf wieder. Als die Tür endlich hinter dem Räuber ins Schloss fiel, stieß Renee erleichtert die Luft aus und Garret ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Toilettentür sinken

„Das war knapp," hauchte Renee und fühlte sich sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut. Hier drinnen war es eindeutig zu eng für zwei Erwachsene. Vor allem für zwei Erwachsene, die sich wie Kinder benahmen, wenn es um ihre Beziehung ging und Nähe eigentlich etwas schönes hätte sein sollen, im Moment jedoch nur unangenehm und lästig war.

Garret machte jedoch keine Anstalten die Tür zu öffnen. Er blieb wo er war und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über seinen inzwischen etwas nachgewachsenen Bart und nickte. Er sah sie aber nicht an. Sein Blick war nach unten auf den Boden gerichtet und mied den ihren. Was auch immer ihn beschäftigte.. Renee wollte aus dieser engen Kabine raus. Und zwar jetzt!

„Könntest du bitte...", sie deutete auf die Tür.

„Ich glaube hier drinnen sind wir doch etwas sicherer."

„Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst? Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee das hier auszunutzen, um auf eine ganz unfaire Art den Streit zu beenden. Dafür bin ich nicht in Stimmung."

Garret hob seinen Blick und grinste. Es war ein kurzer für Renee erleichternder Ausdruck, der rasch einen ernsten Blick wieder platz machte. „Weißt du Renee.. wenn wir beide nur ein bisschen von unseren Prinzipien abweichen würden, nur ein klein wenig.. dann könnte es funktionieren. Denkst du nicht auch?"

Renees Augen nahmen einen zweifelnden Ausdruck an. „Ich weiß es nicht.. wir sind beide zu sehr Egoisten. Und überhaupt," sie machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung, die die gesamte Kabine einschloss. „werde ich das ganz bestimmt nicht hier drinnen mit dir ausdiskutieren."

„Du hast gar keine andere Wahl.. ich lass dich nicht raus. Und wer weiß, wann man uns hier findet, um Entwarnung zu geben?", er schaffte, dass er sie gleichzeitig herausfordernd ansah während ein amüsiertes Blitzen in seinen Augen auftauchte.

„Das ist fies, Garret.", zischte sie ihn an, aber Garret konnte auch einen kleinen Unterton von Erheiterung in ihrer Stimme erkennen.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich muss nehmen was ich bekomme. Zudem hast du vorhin nicht erst behauptet, dass das Leben nicht fair sei?"

„Ach bitte... das kannst du doch besser.", Renees Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte deutlich den ersten Anflug von erneuter Genervtheit wider.

„Siehst du? Genau das habe ich gemeint, Renee. Wir versuchen uns ständig zu verletzten, weil wir nicht zugeben können, dass wir uns mögen. Weil es so einfacher ist, wenn wir eines Tages feststellen würden, dass es nicht funktioniert. Man trennt sich leichter, wenn man sagen kann, dass man den anderen eigentlich ja gar nicht wirklich leiden konnte, der Sex aber ganz okay war."

„Ganz okay?", ihre Entrüstung war nicht gespielt und Garret hoffte, dass die ersten zarten Schritte von eben in die richtige Richtung nicht gleich wieder zum Rückschritt führten. „Ich glaube ich hab' mich eben verhört..."

„Das war nicht auf uns bezogen, und das weißt du ganz genau. Das war nur ein... ein Beispiel," rang er sich etwas ratlos zu einer Erklärung durch. „Was ich damit meine, weißt du selbst. Wir sind beide einfach zwei zu stark ausgeprägte Charaktere und trotzdem... Ich meine..., was ich damit sagen will...," meine Güte konnte es schwierig sein sich zu entschuldigen.

„Oh lass dir auf die Sprünge helfen," Renees Stirn zog sich in Falten. „Das ich nur für das eine gut und zu gebrauchen bin?", von Erheiterung war jetzt keine Spur mehr in Renees Stimme zu erkennen und Garret war nahe dran es einfach aufzugeben.

„Wieso machen wir es uns immer nur so schrecklich schwer," erwiderte Garret erschöpft. „Das war nicht das, was ich damit unbedingt ausdrücken wollte. Ich meinte, dass es so zu betrachten einem einfacher macht, eine Beziehung zu beenden."

„Dann willst du jetzt hier an diesem passenden Ort einen Schlussstrich ziehen.", wieso kam er nicht einfach zum Punkt seiner Rede, sondern bot ihr so verdammt viele Möglichkeiten zum Zurückschießen? Es war ja nicht so, dass sie das absichtlich machte. Es war ein Wesenszug von ihr und es passierte fast von alleine.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", Garret wurde etwas lauter und der ihr gewohnte, gereizte Klang seiner Stimme war wieder da.

„Selbstverständlich, nur kommen deine Worte irgendwie ziemlich verdreht bei mir an."

„Ich versuche mich eigentlich nur seit einigen Minuten zu entschuldigen. Aber du machst es mir verdammt schwer."

Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen und sein mürrischer Blick hielt ihrem genervten Ausdruck stand, bis sie schließlich ihr gewöhnliches „niederstarren" Spiel aufgab und zur Seite blickte. Er wollte sich entschuldigen? Hatte sie richtig gehört? Und sie benahm sich so... engstirnig?

„Ich verstehe deine Probleme wegen Mexiko, aber es ist passiert. Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern und ich müsste lügen, wenn ich jetzt behaupten würde, ich würde bei einer zweiten Chance alles anders machen. Ich hielt es einfach für wichtig zu bleiben und zu helfen. Ich habe nicht an die Konsequenzen gedacht..."

„Du überrascht mich," unterbrach Renee erstaunt. Das war tatsächlich eine Entschuldigung.

„Ich denke... wer weiß was noch passiert. Vielleicht bekommen wir nie wieder solch eine Gelegenheit wie diese hier, um uns auszusprechen, darum .. du solltest das einfach wissen, dass ich wirklich bedaure, dass ich mich unüberlegt in das Abenteuer gestürzt hatte."

„Ich verstehe," Renee zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte ihn amüsiert an. Ein süffisantes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Uhm, heißt das jetzt, wir treffen uns jeden Morgen friedlich auf eine gemeinsame Tasse Kaffee, so als hätten wir eine echte, gesunde Beziehung?"

Garret stöhnte auf. Hatte sie ihn den wirklich verstanden? Oder wollte sie ihn nur nicht verstehen? Lag es vielleicht daran, dass sie mit seiner Einsicht, seiner Entschuldigung, seiner plötzlichen Ehrlichkeit nicht klar kam? Was war so schwierig daran mal etwas nettes zu sagen?

„Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet, Renee. Aber ein Versuch wäre es sicher wert, oder nicht?" Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und schob sich damit ein paar Zentimeter näher an Renee heran, die nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen nicht unbedingt davon begeistert war, aber die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit bestand nach hinten auszuweichen, zwischen Kabine und Toilette, und darauf war sie nicht unbedingt scharf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das werden soll, Garret aber ich halte es für keine gute Idee." Die letzten Worte kamen Renee etwas langsam und gedehnt über ihre Lippen, während Garret sich von ihrer Reaktion nicht einschüchtern ließ und sie einfach nur ansah. Nach der ganzen Aufregung seit und wegen Mexiko fiel ihm seit langem einfach nur das an ihr wieder auf, was er vom ersten Tag an, als sie in sein Büro gekommen war gesehen hatte – eine interessante Frau, mit Willensstärke und Kampfgeist, die ganz tief in sich gar nicht so hart war, wie sie alle Welt glauben lassen wollte. Es war ein schöner Anblick, auch wenn er etwas von ihrem erbosten Blick überschattet wurde.

„Wieso nicht... es ist lange her, dass wir etwas nettes für uns getan haben."

„Ach.. an wem das wohl lag...", versuchte Renee, die langsam nervös wurde, Garret auszuweichen. Wenn schon nicht räumlich, dann doch wenigstens verbal. Garret dahingegen genoss den Umstand, dass es ihm doch hin und wieder zu gelingen schien, Renee aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Schuldig in allen Punkten der Anklage, Frau Staatsanwältin."

Renee versuchte seinem Blick stand zu halten, der eine stumme Frage stellte, die sie gar nicht hören wollte... schließlich hatten sie noch überhaupt nichts geklärt.. nur weil er einmal von sich aus bereit gewesen war, sich zu entschuldigen und ein paar Dinge offen angesprochen hatte, hieß das nicht, das all die anderen Probleme ihrer Beziehung gelöst waren. Aber es war verlockend, alles zu vergessen und zu verdängen, wie sie es meist taten, um sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie wirklich gut zustande brachten, wo sie überraschenderweise perfekt harmonisierten. Es war schon eigenartig, dass sie meistens im Alltag nicht lange ohne Missverständnisse, Sticheleien, Beleidigungen auskamen und auf der ganzen Linie eben nicht harmonisierten.

Sie wusste nicht wieso, vielleicht lag es an der extremen Situation, aber sie musste plötzlich lachen. Ein Geräusch das nicht nur Garret völlig erstaunte. Eine heitere Renee war so selten wie Schnee in Kalifornien. Natürlich hatte es solche Momente zwischen ihnen gegeben.. aber die konnte er inzwischen an einer Hand abzählen.   
Auf jeden Fall war Garret sehr überzeugt, dass es ihr ganz gut stand. Es vertrieb die Sorgenfältchen um ihre Augen, nahm ihr den harten Zug um die Mundwinkel und ließ ihre Augen warm strahlen.

„Entschuldige," presste Renee zwischen einem kleinen erneuten Anfall hervor.

"Was ist so komisch?"

„Alles," sagte Renee versucht beherrscht. Und musste dann doch wieder unterdrück lachen. „Ich meine.. findest du es nicht ein wenig komisch hier unsere Probleme auszudiskutieren? In einer kleinen engen Toilettenkabine?"

„Wer sagt etwas von diskutieren?" Garret war nun ganz nah und bereitete Renee mehr Unbehagen, als Wohlgefühle.

„Ich ... der Zeitpunkt ist ganz schlecht, findest du nicht auch?", sie hatte sich wieder im Griff, auch wenn die Vorstellung noch immer ein amüsiertes Lächeln herbeizauberte. Trotzdem drückte sich Renee an ihm vorbei, wobei sie das Kunststück vollbrachte nicht mit irgendeinem Stück ihres teuren Kostüms an der Porzellanschüssel hängen zu bleiben, und griff nach dem Schloss der Tür.

„Ich glaube nicht," seine Hand legte sich dabei sanft auf ihre und verhinderte, dass sie sie öffnen konnte. Sie sah über die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Garret.. bitte nicht.. ich weiß nicht ob das klug wäre und dann... HIER?"

Garret sah kein Problem, jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Er hatte dank Midlife Crisis und Maggie einen Fahrstuhl und sein Büro entweiht... das hier war zugegeben etwas ungewöhnlich und bestimmt nicht eine seiner zahlreichen Fantasien mit Renee, aber die Not machte erfinderisch und wie lange sie hier noch ausharren mussten, war ungewiss.

„Du hast die Wahl? Entweder diskutieren wir unsere Beziehung zu tote, oder wir vergessen diesen unsinnigen Streit!"

„Weißt du was? Wir vergessen den Streit und ich vergesse ganz schnell, dass du versucht hast mich in einer Toilettenkabine zu verführen," sie schüttelte seine Hand ab, öffnete die Tür und floh in den Waschbereich. Garret folgte ihr langsam und hatte Mühe sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Was ist," sie sah ihn durch den Spiegel direkt an, während sie sich die Hände wusch. Sie hatte zu viel von fremden, kühlen, schmutzigen Kachelwänden angefasst, während sie da drinnen diskutiert hatten.

„Du hast Angst..."

„Habe ich nicht..."

„Oh doch.."

„Woher willst du wissen, was ich fühle," sie stellte den Wasserhahn ab und drehte sich zu Garret herum. In ihren Augen lag ein nichts sagender Ausdruck, doch davon ließ sich Garret nicht beirren. Er kam weiter auf sie zu – und Renee blieb wo sie war.

„Weil ich dich besser kennen, als du glaubst," jetzt trennte sie auf einmal nur noch wenige Zentimeter und es gab keine Flucht mehr für sie – hinter ihr drückte sich bereits die Waschbeckenzeile ungemütlich hart in ihren Rücken.

„Wenn du das glaubst...," setzte Renee scharf an und verstummte plötzlich. Wollte sie wirklich noch diskutieren, streiten, weitere Vorwürfe machen? Oder war es nicht viel einfacher zu verzeihen? Dieses eine Mal? Es war so verlockend...

Während Garret noch zögerte, wie weit Renee bereit war sich auf ihn einzulassen, sah er für einen Moment ein Flackern in ihren Augen, das für ihn Antwort genug war. Sie hatten alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gab, sie hatten ihre Standpunkte erklärt, verteidigt, ohne dass einer von ihnen als Verlierer hervorgegangen wäre... und während sie so nah bei einander standen, ihre Köpfe sich automatisch näherten, erschien auf Renees Lippen jenes Lächeln, dass Garret an ihr so liebte, das ihr Gesicht erstrahlen ließ und einem die Frau hinter der harten Fassade zeigte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und Garret konnte bereits ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren – als von draußen ein lauter Knall zu hören war -und dann ging das Licht aus!


	3. Teil 3

Teil 3

Aufgeregte Stimmen hallten von draußen in den Waschraum, Schritte trampelten an ihrer Tür vorbei, einige nicht verständliche Befehle wurden gebrüllt - doch davon bekamen Garret und Renee nicht das geringste mit. In ihrer Welt drehte sich im Moment nichts um Panik, Diebe, Stormausfall – denn als ihre weichen, warmen Lippen auf seine rauen trafen, ging ihre Welt in eigenen, bunten Farben und Lichtern auf.  
Es war eine erste, zarte Berührung, ohne Verlangen, ohne Drängen, ohne Forderungen. Ein erstes Herantasten, nach so vielen Tagen des Anschweigens, aus dem Weg gehen und Streitens.

Und Renee begann langsam dieser immer wiederkehrenden Art ihrer Versöhnung etwas abzugewinnen, während plötzlich Garrets Hände auf einmal überall an ihrem wohlgeformten Körper waren, ihn ertasteten, als hätte er nie zuvor die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen und sie ganz schnell von ihren Gedanken ablenkten. Sie ließ es geschehen und genoss das Erwachen eines lang vermissten Gefühls - Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass in ihr, nach dem ganzen Ärger, noch immer diese Gefühle für Garret waren... aber es war schön sie neu zu entdecken.

Er war hungrig, er hatte sie vermisst, nicht nur physischer Natur, wie sie im vorgeworfen hatte, auch wenn er zu geben musste, dass sein Verlangen im Moment sicher nicht nein sagen würde, wenn sie sich ihm ganz hingeben würde...

Der ganze Ärger der letzten Wochen war vergessen – seine Probleme mit ihrer Autorität, ihre Probleme mit seiner ständigen Untergrabung genau dieser Autorität, der Streit über den Jefferson Fall, ihre Probleme mit Jordan, der unselige Kuss mit Lily, ihre Versuche seine Mitarbeiter auf ihre Seite zuziehen - alles Dinge, auf die sie sich seit ihrem „Ausflug" nach North Carolina zu dieser Hinrichtungs-Geschichte eingelassen hatten, von denen sie gewusst hatten, das sie zu Problemen führen konnten - früher oder später. Auch wenn ihnen beiden ein Später am liebsten gewesen wäre.

Doch auch das spielte kein Rolle mehr...

Der Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, eine Ewigkeit von der Renee hoffte, das sie nie zu ende gehen würde, das sie sie nie zu bedauern hätte.

Als das Licht wieder anging, bemerkten die beiden nichts davon.

Der Kuss zwischen ihnen wurde auf einmal drängender, mutiger... Garret hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen, drängte sich dicht an sie, wollte sie fühlen mit jedem Teil seines Körpers, spürte ihre Wärme, ihre Weichheit, die sich nicht sträubte, die ihn für diesen Augenblick so nahm, wie er war und gab was er wollte.

Ihre Hände suchten Halt hinter ihr an der Waschzeile, als Garret drängender wurde, seine Hände ihren Platz an ihrem Rücken verließen, um sich ungeduldig an den Knöpfen ihres Jacketts zu schaffen zu machen... und Renne zögerte für einen Moment, ihr Körper versteifte sich nur eine Millisekunde - es war jedoch genug, um Garet inne halten zu lassen. Er sah sie forschend und fragend an und sie musste sich gestehen, dass sie zwar mehr wollte... hier, an diesem für sie völlig abwegigen Ort, an dem jeden Moment jemand herein kommen konnte.. bewaffnete Räuber oder ein rettendes SWAT-Team ... aber Angst davor hatte, was hinter her sein würde. Oder Morgen oder in einer Woche...

„Ist es nicht das was du möchtest?", fragte er verunsichert, mit einem Ausdruck in seinen braunen Augen, der Renee an jenen Garret erinnerte, in den sie sich einst verliebt hatte.

„Garret...," sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite, befreite sich aus seiner Nähe und ging auf die Tür zu. Sie fühlte sich gleich etwas weniger unter Druck gesetzt. „Ich weiß nicht, was da draußen vor sich geht, aber ich denke wir sollten nachsehen? Es ist nicht richtig hier drinnen zu vergessen, was passieren könnte, während wir hier... Spaß haben?"

„Es ist alles was ich im Moment haben möchte," Garret ging ihre einen Schritt nach. „Es ist die schönste Art „Entschuldigung" zu sagen..," er hob erheitert eine Augenbraue und grinste sie schräg an. Ja und so praktisch, dachte Renee sarkastisch, so ganz ohne Worte dafür gebrauchen zu müssen... „Mir ist im Moment völlig egal, ob das Gebäude gerade gestürmt wird oder nicht.", fügte Garret hinzu.

Renee holte Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er war schneller. Er machte die letzten Schritte auf sie zu, nahm in Kauf, dass Renee überrascht nach hinten auswich, ehe ihr Rückzug von der kalten Kachelwand ausgebremst wurde und ignorierte dabei ihren flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihn bat einen Gang tiefer zu schalten.

Er war ihr so nah, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten, und während er seine Hand hob, um sanft über ihre Wange zu streicheln, spürte Renee ihren letzten Hauch von Widerstand zusammenbrechen, folgte der Bewegung seiner Hand mit ihrer Wange und schloss die Augen. Für Garret war es Antwort genug ... seine Hand wanderte ein Stückchen weiter ihren Hals hinunter, zog sie an sich heran und wollte Renee erneut küssen, als sie sich doch noch einmal verbal zu wehren versuchte. Doch Garret legte ihr einen Finger seiner freien Hand auf die Lippen ...

„Shhhh... Renee?"

„Was?"

„Halt die Klappe," und um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, presste er seine Lippen fest auf ihre und spürte wie sie sich endlich fallen ließ und es geschehen ließ, dass er seine Lippen ein wenig öffnete, tat es ihm gleich und genoss, wie seine Zunge ihren Mund ausfüllte, ließ dieses Mal seine Hände ihre Knöpfe öffnen, lehnte einfach an der Wand, schloss wieder die Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass dem Ganzen nichts weiter als ein friedliches Essen vorausgegangen wäre, ein romantischer Nachmittag, kein Streit, -versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass nach dem hier, alles besser werden würde, alles anders, versuchte die Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, dass dem nie sein würde...

Garret spürt, dass sie wieder angespannter war, sich nicht völlig gehen ließ, das etwas sie daran hinderte, sich ihm ganz anzuvertrauen, versuchte nicht dran zu denken, an was dies liegen könnte, konzentrierte sich ganz darauf sie ein wenig die Wärme und Zärtlichkeit spüren zu lassen, die sie sich so selten noch gaben ...

Seine Küsse bedeckten ihren Hals, verweilten an ihren Ohrläppchen, stimulierten sie wie gewohnt, ließ sie ungewollt leise aufstöhnen und sie endlich die Entspannung finden, die sie gesucht hatte. Ihre Hände erfassten seinen Kopf hielten ihn fest, als er nach unten zwischen ihr Brüste wanderte, drückte ihn fester an sich. Seine Hände schoben sich nach unten, wanderten zärtlich über ihre Kurven, fassten nah dem Saum ihres Rockes, schoben ihn ungeduldig ein Stück nach oben, während Renee sich stöhnend unter seinen Liebkosungen an der Wand nach oben schob, sich unter seinen Händen wandte und vor Ungeduld damit begann ihm sein Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen... – es war so viel einfacher sich einfach darauf einzulassen, wenn man den Kopf ausschaltete.

Ein vertrautes Klingeln – laut und deutlich – direkt zwischen ihnen.

Renee sah Garret aus einer Mischung von Bedauern, Entsetzen und Überraschung an.

Garret selbst wusste nicht, ob es ihm zum Lachen zu mute war – zu einem bitteren, enttäuschten Lachen oder aber zum Weinen.

Seine Hände weilten noch immer auf ihren kleinen, zarten Brüsten, die ihn seine Erregung schmerzlich spüren ließen, und in ihr ein angenehmes, vertrautes Ziehen in ihrer Mitte auslöste... doch sie konnte ihn nur bewegungslos anstarren, während das nervtötende Klingeln in die Stille zwischen ihnen drang...

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie endlich hinter sich griff und das Handy vom ihrem Rockbund klippte. Sie stellte sofort auf Stumm um und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Ihr Büro...

„Du.. du hattest die ganze Zeit dein Handy? Ein eingeschaltetes noch dazu?", Garret wusste nicht, ob er jetzt lieber amüsiert sein sollte, darüber also lachen würde oder wütend und verzweifelt sein sollte. „Ich meine... hast du eine Vorstellung davon was alles hätte passieren können, wenn das verdammt Ding los gegangen wäre, vorhin, als.."

„Ich weiß," unterbrach ihn Renee gereizt. „Hätte ich es dir gleich vorhin aushändigen müssen? Und dann?"

„Hätte ich die Polizei angerufen," verdrehte Garret die Augen, zog seine Hände von ihrem Körper zurück und machte einen Schritt nach hinten.

Fing jetzt alles wieder von vorne an? Wegen einem Handy?

Und da standen sie nun – Renee mit dem vibrierenden Handy in der Hand und der Unentschlossenheit dran zu gehen. Garret, mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck, der schon fast etwas verzweifeltes hatte - während sie beide doch eben nichts anderes gewollt hatten, als sich endlich zu lieben, sich ihrer Scheu und Kleider zu entledigen –

Sie musste eine Entscheidung fallen ...

„Tu es nicht," bat Garret, aber er wusste leider, dass diese Bitte völlig umsonst war. Imselben Augenblick nahm Renee endlich das Gespräch an.

Garret drehte sich enttäuscht und verletzt von ihr weg und machte ein par Schritte in den Waschraum hinein, während er damit begann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu schließen und es dann in die Hose zurücksteckte. Eine kalte Dusche hätte dieselbe Wirkung gehabt, wie ihr verdammtes Handy, das ständig im falschen Augenblick zu klingeln schien.

Renee brachte das Kunststück fertig zu zuhören, mit einer Hand ihre Haare zu richten und mit der anderen ihren Rock zurrecht zu ziehen.

„Ja, ich hab verstanden, bleiben sie einen Augenblick dran. – Garret? Der Übfall war in den Nachrichten. Meine Sekretärin wusste von unserem Termin. Sie haben sich sorgen gemacht und sich erst gewagt anzurufen, nachdem das Restaurant gestürmt wurde. Es ist vorüber. Es besteht keine Gefahr mehr..."

Garret dreht sich wieder zu ihre herum und Renee gefiel sein Gesichtsaudruck nicht sonderlich. Sie hatte keine Lust wieder von vorne anzufangen. Das war eindeutig ihr längstes Vorspiel gewesen, das sie je hatten. Sie verdrehte die Augen über ihn, blickte auf das Handy hinunter und traf erneut eine Entscheidung. Manchmal musste man eben doch über seinen Schatten springen... „Lizzy? Ja.. ja... ich.. bitte was? Nein, tut mir leid," sie warf Garret einen vorsichtig einschätzenden Blick zu, dann grinste sie. „Nein... Ich kann sie nicht mehr richtig hören. Ein Rauschen, ja. Muss irgendwie ein Funkloch sein." Sie drückt das Gespräch einfach weg, sah Garret noch immer direkt mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in ihren Augen an, während sein mürrischer Ausdruck einem breiten Grinsen wich.

Er entspannte sich wieder, sah sie fast bewundernd an, nickte dann anerkennend und kam wieder zu ihr zurück, „Du bis ein verdammt, eiskaltes Miststück."

„Ach weißt du.. ich hatte einen guten Lehrmeister, und jetzt.. Garret. A halt die Klappe und küss mich endlich..."

ENDE


End file.
